Fortune Cookies
by Gambol Shroud
Summary: The RWBY girls go to a Chinese restaurant and shenanigans ensue. Modern!AU along with some hints of Ruby/Weiss and Yang/Blake if you squint.


This has been sitting on my Tumblr for a bit so I figured I'd put it on here too. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

"Ruby, please tell me why you brought all of us to this shabby-looking Chinese restaurant." An irritated Weiss tapped her foot against the worn sidewalk impatiently. Wearing a white blouse paired with light blue Capri pants and white heels shouldn't look as intimidating as it did on her.

Ruby, ignoring Weiss's rude tone and body language, replied casually, "I told you and Blake yesterday! Yang and I know this guy. He's an old friend of the family."

A nod came from the mentioned blonde. "Not to mention, he makes a mean beef noodle soup." Her arms were crossed and she had a proud expression on her face, taking pride in knowing about this place before Blake and Weiss.

"I should hope that they have a vegan dish or two." Blake said, a small frown on her face from when Yang mentioned meat.

"Of course!" Ruby declared. "This guy has everything, I promise! Well, a lot more than the typical Chineserestaurant anyway…" She raises her left index finger to her chin, considering whether that really was a true statement or not.

"Well, what are we doing standing out here when we could be in there, eating food?" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her into the restaurant, Blake and Weiss reluctantly following them in.

The interior was a little more classy than the exterior. A few tables were placed here and there with chairs neatly placed around them. The place was empty aside from a man reading the newspaper. Some frames with oriental art inside them were hung on the pale yellow walls and a simple, dark green carpet covered the floor. It wasn't anything special, but it had an understated sense of style to it.

The back door that probably lead to the kitchen opened and an old man came out. He wasn't entirely bald, but his hair was gray and his face looked quite worn. His sleeves were rolled up and he wore a beige apron, making it obvious he worked here. "Ah, Ms. Ruby and Ms. Yang." His voice sounded kind and he greeted them with a smile. "I see you've brought some friends along too."

Yang nodded and put her arm around Blake's shoulder and pulled her a little closer than necessary, much to the dark-haired girl's dismay. "Yup! Gramps, meet Blake and Weiss!" The blonde jammed her thumb in Weiss's direction upon announcing her name.

Gramps's eyes widened. "Weiss? Is your last name Schnee, perhaps?"

Weiss's eyes shined at mentioning of her surname. "Why yes, it is! I am well-known for being the h—,"

Yang cut in, "Yeah, yeah. You're the heiress of Schnee Incorporated, blah blah blah… You're rich enough to be the one that pays for dinner tonight. We get it already!"

"Wha—," Weiss looked like she had just been spat on. "How dare you! Also, I never said anything about paying for dinner! I thought you and Ruby were paying since it was your idea to come here!"

Yang scoffed. "After insulting my sister and my taste in restaurants? I think not!"

"Well excuse me for being a little suspicious about something!"

"Are you sure it's not because you can't stand being in a 'low class' environment?"

"You know what I think? I think you're just trying to get out of paying!"

As the two continued to argue, Ruby fiddled with her skirt uncomfortably while Gramps smiled nervously, unsure whether to cut in or not. Blake looked genuinely distressed, because the angrier Yang became, the tighter her grip on the dark-haired would become.

"That's enough!"

Both Yang and Weiss were silenced by an extremely upset Blake, who was immediately freed from Yang's grip.

"Thank you." she offered up roughly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a seat and order something to eat." Blake proceeded to take a seat at a table with four chair surrounding it and opened a menu that had been placed on it already.

The other three girls quietly made their way over to the table and took a seat. Each picked up the menu placed out for them and read the contents of it quietly. The table remained silent until Gramps came over.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"A cup of green tea would be nice." Blake answered calmly, her frustration from before seeming to have vanished.

The other girls took that as a good sign to begin talking again.

Weiss was the first to speak after Blake. "Just a glass of water for me. No lemon, please."

"Oh, um, I'll have water too." Ruby said, thanking Gramps soon after.

Yang tilted her chair back a little and reclined into it more, her head resting on her arms. "Just a cola for me, Gramps."

Gramps clapped his hands together and gave a cheery response before disappearing into the kitchen. He came back out shortly afterward, a tray with all of the drinks on it. "Are you all ready to order?" he asked, as he placed each of their drinks before them.

"Beef noodle soup for me!" Yang called out in a voice that was a little too loud.

Ruby, having known what she was going to order since she came into the restaurant, declared, "I'll have the chicken lo mein, if you don't mind!"

"I'll just have a vegetable spring roll." Blake stated.

"Some egg drop soup for me, please." Weiss responded, not bothering to look up from the menu.

Ruby gently nudged Weiss's arm. "…Are you sure you don't want the princess chicken?" She attempted to say it in a playful tone, but it sounded more nervous.

Weiss shot Ruby an icy glare, instantly silencing the younger girl.

After Gramps collected their menus and went back into the kitchen, the girls began to become a little more active. Blake pulled out a book from her purse, Yang asking her stuff from time to time. Ruby pulled the lemon off of her glass, catching Weiss's attention.

"Why did you ask for lemon water if you were just going to take the lemon off?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I never really asked for the lemon." Ruby offered.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That's why you're supposed to say 'no lemon.'"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't usually ask for water though."

"Yeah, she usually gets cola like me." Yang had cut in, shoulders planted on the table and her head resting in her hands. "Maybe your upper class lifestyle is rubbing off on her, Weiss."

Weiss grimaced at this. "At least water is healthier than that carbonated liquid disguised as a beverage."

"Geez, why do you have to hate on anything that tastes good." Yang groaned.

The white-haired girl crossed her arms. "I prefer to stay healthy, unlike you." She turned to Ruby and nodded approvingly. "Ruby, I'm glad that you're starting to see things my way."

"I think she's just doing it to make you like her more." Yang chuckled, a sly grin on her face.

A small blush appeared on Ruby's cheeks. "That's not it at all!" she declared.

While Yang laughed at her sister's reaction, Weiss and Blake exchanged looks of confusion. Blake shrugged and went back to reading, so Weiss pulled out her phone to text someone.

"At least I'm not climbing all over her unlike you with Blake!" Ruby retorted, puffing her cheeks out for emphasis.

Yang rolled her eyes and placed her arm on Blake's shoulder. "Oh come on, I doubt she even minds!"

Without looking up from her book, Blake used her free hand to pull off Yang's hand and discarded it over Yang's lap. "Actually, 'she' minds it very much."

"Well, the fact that you're so tolerant of me must mean something." Yang pressed, obviously looking for some form of attention from the dark-haired girl.

Blake let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "You're lucky your sister isn't as annoying as you."

Yang faked an offended look. "Yeesh, that was almost Weiss cold, Blake."

Quirking an eyebrow, Weiss looked up from her phone. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Yang said, forcing a smile on her face. She looked at Ruby with a helpless expression.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but proceeded to help her sister evade the relentless wrath of Weiss. "So, uh, Weiss… Who are you texting?"

Weiss's attention immediately shifted from Yang to Ruby. "Oh, just an associate who works for one of my family's business partners."

"Oh? Why's that?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious.

Weiss, a little uncomfortable from Ruby's question, replied, "It's none of your concern."

"Ah, alright." Ruby murmured, backing off right away.

The table talk had just about vanished and after what seemed like forever, Gramps appeared with a tray of food in hand. He placed each of the plates on the table and each girl began to eat.

Yang had already shoved a large quantity of the noodles into her mouth before thanking Gramps for the food. Ruby was slurping up noodles like an expert, while Weiss politely sipped her soup from the spoon that had been offered to her. Blake made no effort to eat her spring roll right away, but when Ruby looked up from her own plate, Blake's food had mysteriously vanished.

"Wow, Blake, are you like a food ninja or something?" Ruby asked after swallowing the noodles in her mouth. She popped a piece of chicken into her mouth with her chopsticks before the other girl could answer.

Blake chuckled at Ruby's question. "No, I'm just a fast eater is all."

"Careful, you wouldn't want to choke now, would you?" Yang declared through a mouthful of beef and noodles.

Blake gave Yang a look of concern. "I don't think I'm the one who should be worrying about choking."

Eventually, Ruby and Yang had finished their food, leaving Weiss, who still had to finish off her half-full bowl of egg drop soup.

"Weiss, why do you always have to eat so slow?" Ruby asked with a bored expression.

Weiss groaned and placed her spoon back in bowl before speaking. "It's a part of proper dining etiquette!"

"What is? To eat like an old snail?" Ruby snickered. Yang laughed at this and even Blake had a small smile on her face.

"Do you not want me to pay for tonight's dinner?!" Weiss exclaimed, all but banging her fist against the table.

"No!" Both sisters cried out at the same time.

Gramps had brought out the receipt just before Weiss had finished her soup and she offered up her credit card without any hesitation. Four fortune cookies were produced and each girl grabbed one.

"Okay, so the tradition is that we read our fortunes to each other. No backing out." Yang declared in a chipper voice.

"Whose tradition might that be?" Weiss questioned, obviously not completely on board with it.

Yang grinned. "Ruby's and mine, of course!"

Weiss rolled her eyes before answering. "Fine, but you two are going first."

Yang laughed and pulled the cookie out of the wrapper, crushing it with her hand. "I usually do."

"Aren't you supposed to eat the cookie part…?" Blake whispered in Ruby's direction.

Ruby shook her head. "She never does…" she murmured.

Yang held the tiny slip of paper out in front of her and proceeded to read it aloud, "Now is the time to try something new."

Ruby snickered. "Maybe it's talking about the fact that you always order beef noodle soup whenever we come here."

Yang pointed her chin upward defiantly. "If it's not broke, don't fix it!" she declared before discarding her fortune on the table and crossing her arms.

"Alright, my turn!" Ruby announced, breaking open her cookie and popping it into her mouth. Holding her fortune out she read, "Now is the time to go ahead and pursue that love in…terest…" Ruby blushed at this.

Yang gave her sister a sly look. "I wonder who it's talking about?" she asked, fully aware of who Ruby was thinking of at that moment.

"S-shut it!" Ruby exclaimed, her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Hmm… Maybe it's Jaune?" Yang asked innocently. "Or maybe—"

"Okay Blake, your turn!" Ruby announced, doing her best to avoid the subject.

The other dark-haired girl had already opened her cookie and held the fortune out in front of her. "May you live in interesting times."

"Chinese curse!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the fortune with a look of despair.

Yang turned to Blake and pressed both of her index fingers together and presented them to the other girl. "Quick! Break the seal!" Upon seeing Blake's look of confusion, she shouted, "Slice it!"

Blake chopped the spot where Yang's index fingers met a little reluctantly, but afterwards both Ruby and Yang stood up and cheered. When Blake reached out for the cookie, Yang slapped it away.

"Evil!" the blonde declared.

Blake chuckled. "Well, alright then."

"Ready or not, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang stated, turning to face the white-haired girl.

Sighing, Weiss opened the fortune cookie wrapper and extracted the treat from inside. Breaking it open, she pulled the paper out and placed the two cookie halves on the table. Her eyes widened upon reading it and her face turned a light shade of pink.

"What does it say, Weiss?" Yang asked eagerly.

Weiss shook her head. "Whatever, it's not like it's not like these things come true, anyway!"

Ruby's interest had been caught and she cried out, "Come on Weiss, you have to read it to us!"

"No way! It's ridiculous!" Weiss declared, crossing her arms with the fortune still in her hand.

"But you're breaking tradition!" Ruby whined, offering Weiss her best puppy eyes.

Weiss shook her head aggressively. "I said no and that's final!"

"Then I guess," Ruby began with a mischievous look on her face, "I'll just have to read it!" Leaping onto Weiss, the smaller girl was successful in getting the piece of paper from the heiress.

"Hey!" Weiss screeched. "Give it back!"

With an angry Weiss on her, Ruby read out quickly, "Tonight you will be blinded by passion!"

Weiss went limp against Ruby as a simultaneous "ooooo~" overtook the table.

"Who's the lucky guy, I wonder?" Ruby asked, a mischievous glint still present in her eyes.

Weiss looked extremely flustered now as she sat back down in her chair. "There is no guy!" she protested.

"So it's a girl, then?" Ruby quipped.

"Why you little—" Weiss nearly pounced on Ruby before taking a deep breath and regaining her composure. "Now isn't the right time, Weiss. Now isn't the right time."

The table then erupted with laughter.


End file.
